


Taking the First Step

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Series: Stand-alone Bingo Fills 2k19 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, accidental discovery of a sex toy collection, mention of shaky friendship, prelude to kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: While going through Tony's closet, Steve discovers a special trunk he wasn't prepared for. It turns out to be the answer to all his prayers.





	Taking the First Step

**Author's Note:**

> I had lots of problems writing the first draft of this, and I ended up scrapping it. This one is better in my opinion and a lot sweeter than I'd planned on. I like exploring beginnings. 
> 
> Very light on the kink, explicit rating comes mostly from thoughts and spoken words than actions.
> 
> Written for:
> 
> Tony Stark bingo A5 - Kink: Dom/sub.

Steve had expected many things from his first venture into Tony’s private living space. Steve had prepared himself to encounter more risquée items amidst Tony’s personal effects along the way, because hey, he’d heard a thing or two about the man’s illustrious playboy past. (And he was just a teeny tiny bit curious about what aspects of that life Tony had kept.) For example, if he’d accidentally stumble across evidence that his teammate had a preference for tall, well-built blonds of the masculine persuasion, Steve would have taken that as an encouraging sign that he should pursue the genius further. 

Unfortunately, Steve did not find pornographic images of men vaguely resembling himself. Instead, he came across a vintage trunk sitting innocuously in Tony’s bedroom closet, which could only hold the reels Tony had preserved after Howard’s death. Sure, the red lacquered wood looked a little too fancy for wartime storage, but it might have easily been refurbished sometime after to protect its contents from deteriorating.

Fingers itching in anticipation of seeing his old friends again, if only alive and thriving on a screen, Steve dragged the trunk out of the narrow closet and wiped off the traces of dust clinging to the sides. The latches also appeared to have been maintained meticulously. Steve should really thank Tony for taking such good care of it. Maybe he’d ask him out for coffee, kill two birds with one stone. A warm tingle spread from the pit of his stomach through his entire body just thinking about it. Tony, smiling contentedly at him over the rim of his cup of coffee - black, two sugars. Of all the people in the world, he’d only have eyes for Steve. The tingle turned to heat and Steve raked a hand over his face with a heavy sigh.

‘Fucking hell, Rogers,’ he muttered under his breath. ‘Get your mind out of the gutter.’

He had no right to desire that kind of attention from Tony. Not while their friendship was still so shaky, not while they couldn’t spend an hour alone in the Tower without starting an argument over Tony not taking proper care of himself. Why the genius had such a hostile reaction to Steve coming down to the lab to bring him dinner, smoothies, or even simple conversation,puzzled Steve. 

Steve was the unofficial leader of the Avengers and that meant he needed to do right by each and every one of his teammates. If he did any less for them than he did for the Commando’s, he’d never forgive himself. But Tony, subject of his romantic feelings or not, was making it infuriatingly difficult. Some days, Steve didn’t know if he wanted to put the genius in his place or kiss that clever mouth silent. But he definitely wouldn’t figure it out lazing around with a trunk of memories of his previous life sitting untouched in front of him.

Suddenly impatient at his own dawdling, Steve sank down to his knees and went about unlatching the trunk. The hinges didn’t even creak as he swung the lid open. Tony was  _ really _ invested in keeping Steve’s memorabilia in top condition.

_ Wait. Scratch that. _

Confusion swamped Steve as he peered into the trunk. It was  _ indeed  _ an old wartime model, consisting of two separate levels. The top level was a tray that could be removed completely to reveal a larger storage well underneath. Experience told Steve that the tray should be carrying letters, pictures, or loose manuals pertaining to training or military manoeuvres, but not even a stray piece of paper greeted him.

Laid out neatly into groups was an assortment of hooks, screws and coils of rope. Maybe Tony had forgotten to tell him he was using part of the trunk to store DIY supplies, though Steve couldn’t imagine what household project he required brightly coloured rope for. Or snap and suspension hooks for that matter…

Shrugging off his confusion and discomfort, he wriggled his his fingers into the space between the tray and the wall of the trunk, lifting it out cleanly and carefully putting it aside so he wouldn’t disturb Tony’s imposed order. When he turned his attention to the storage well, however, there weren’t any memorabilia at the bottom either.

Steve felt himself flush a brilliant red from head to toe as he took in the items Tony had stashed with the greatest care. Beautifully packaged in clear plastic containers was what Steve would conservatively call Tony’s high-tech sex toy collection. His eyes were automatically drawn to the largest dildo he’d ever seen; cheap porn and Facebook advertisements aside. It curved proudly in its case, thick and smooth, a deep royal blue apart from the base where Steve’s shield was emblazoned across its width. 

This had to be a joke, right? Steve thought feverishly. There was no way Tony pleasured himself with a toy so obviously marketed in Steve’s image. Flattering though the depiction may be, Steve’s cock was nowhere near that monstrous size. Tony would have to prepare himself for hours, patiently opening himself up with lube-slicked fingers. Perhaps bringing himself off first so he was nice and relaxed when he worked the toy inside. Instantly, Steve’s mouth watered and he buried his face in his hands with a groan. Why was Tony being so cruel? Surely, he’d known that Steve could stumble across his secret stash of, he glanced over at the tray he’d temporarily forgotten about, whatever this was.

Clueless about what to do with this new knowledge, but not quite ready to abandon the enticing sight of the dildo, Steve’s hands wandered onto one of the coils of rope. From a distance, they looked roughly woven like most kinds of natural fiber rope he’d held before, but as he unwound one coil between his fingers, he discovered that it wasn’t the case. Of course, it had texture, but at the same time it was pleasantly smooth, gliding across his skin without chafing too badly. Mystified, Steve wondered what the link between this rope and the sex toys deeper in the trunk was. Pensively, he wound part of the rope around his lower arm, trying to determine what length Tony had bought, hoping it would give him more insight as to its purpose.

The rope was dyed a red colour, a few shades darker than the Iron Man armour that Steve would identify as maroon, but it had the same golden filigree woven in, making it sparkle in the light. Against Steve’s pale Irish complexion the rope seemed almost gaudy, but Tony’s skin was nicely tanned. Against his skin, the colour would make him more vibrant, more luxuriant, more seductive.

_ Oh _ . Steve nearly dropped the rope in surprise as his cock gave an interested twitch. So that was what the rope was for. He would have never imagined a man as powerful as Tony Stark would want to be constrained like that. Being tied up was such an odd kink for the ever-fidgeting engineer. But what did Steve know? Perhaps being the one in restraints also held some kind of power. Heavens knew Steve himself got weak in the knees from nothing more than staring into Tony’s eyes for too long.

Unprompted, his subconscious started to paint a picture. Tony kneeling in submission before him, flushed with arousal as his cock strained for release against the bonds that kept him from chasing it. Steve would take his time, commit to memory the lovely criss-cross of red ropes digging lightly into the genius’s skin. And when he’d had his fill, he’d tip up Tony’s chin and sink into those dark pools of liquid chocolate, delirious with desire, and Tony’s pleasure would become his.

Choking back a low whine, Steve gave in and pressed a hand against the growing bulge in his jeans. Whether to force it down or to get himself off, he couldn’t tell anymore. He only knew that he’d give an arm and a leg to be allowed to take care of Tony in that way. To give him all the love and satisfaction he deserved.

‘Please,’ he begged quietly, unsure of who he was addressing. Just let me have this.

Distantly, he heard a door open and slam closed. 

‘Cap, you still up here? What’s taking so long?’ Tony was back home.

Panic gripped Steve. There was no time to hide the trunk again as he could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Even if he could somehow manage to cram it all the way back into the closet, Tony would find out about his discovery no matter what next time he settled down for some me-time. And then there was the not-so little problem of Little Steve still standing at attention. No way Tony was going to overlook that. In other words, Steve was doomed.

‘Cap?’ Tony’s voice was coming closer, a faint note of worry underpinning it. Steve did not deserve Tony’s concern after violating his privacy. He should have shut the trunk the moment he’d figured out what it contained. Captain America wasn’t supposed to be this weak of a man, but Steve Rogers had his moments.

Hands clenching around the rope, he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and resigned himself to his fate. With some luck, Tony would keep this incident quiet after kicking Steve out of the penthouse and his life.

The moment Tony finally entered his bedroom doorway, Steve still felt his heartbeat grow erratic in response to the adrenaline flooding his nervous system.

‘There you are!’ Tony said it triumphantly, like finding Steve in his bedroom was the conclusion to a weird game of hide and seek only he’d been conscious of taking place. ‘I thought you’d be in the living room. I put the reels out on the table for you. Why are you--’

Steve saw the exact moment Tony registered what Steve had laid out before him. Surprise and anger flashed across his face in rapid succession before he schooled his expression.

‘Been shoving your nose where it doesn’t belong, huh,’ he said, voice strained as he indicated the toys and scattered rope. ‘I hope I haven’t damaged your sensitive old-timey values too much with my degenerate preferences, but I’d appreciate it if you kept the lecture for another day. I’m not in the mood right now.’

Steve did his best to remain calm in the face of Tony’s justified anger, ‘I don’t mind what you get up to in the bedroom, Tony.’

‘You don’t mind?’ Tony spat out as he stepped closer, forcing Steve to tip his head back to meet his incredulous gaze. ‘I like men to fuck me, Steve. I like them to control me, for them to tie me down and have their way with me until I forget my name and am reduced to the need to come.’ His voice broke. ‘Don’t tell me you’re fine and dandy with it just like that.’

If only Tony knew how much all of that appealed to the hungry creature living at the back of Steve’s mind. He forced himself to rise to his feet, rope still curled around his arm and meet Tony’s gaze right on. Behind the storm of disbelief and fury, he caught a glimpse of faint hope. Suddenly, the downturn of Tony’s mouth seemed more desperate and bitter than truly angry. Tony wanted to be proven wrong, longed for Steve to accept him.

Gathering his courage, he allowed the words he’d kept in for so long to tumblr from his lips, ‘I like it,’ he breathed, heart thudding in his chest. ‘Judging you would be like judging myself.’

Tony gaped at him, eyes wide and vulnerable, and Steve took his chance to reach out and link their hands. He hoped the gesture would convey the thoughts he was not yet brave enough to put into words. Tony’s fingers trembled against his, but he didn’t withdraw. Steve drew comfort from the ingrained sense of trust that the action communicated If this was all he’d ever get, he’d cherish this moment forever, preserved in full detail in his mind.

Tony appeared to have trouble finding a response to Steve’s confession, his mouth opening and closing ineffectively. Steve realized that this was the first time he’d actually managed to make the engineer speechless. The sight was unexpectedly endearing. It felt like he was witnessing Tony’s mask fall away piece by piece, and was seeing the beautiful, vulnerable, but also unbelievably strong, man peek out between the cracks. That was the man Steve longed to be closer to. Spend the rest of his days with, if Tony would let him.

Achingly slow, piece by piece, Tony regained his composure but the mask did not slide back in place. Tony regarded him with a pained sort of earnestness, his fingers squeezing Steve’s lightly like he needed to remind himself the soldier was really there. Steve waited patiently for his answer.

‘I’m going to ask you a question,’ Tony began hesitantly, grabbing hold of Steve’s second hand with a tremulous smile. ‘And I need you to be your usual honest goody two-shoes self.’

‘Anything,’ Steve agreed instantly.  _ Anything for you _ .

Tony swallowed heavily, eyes drifting downward as a pinkish hue stole over his cheeks. He looked like a little boy about to get scolded. Steve intertwined their fingers more firmly in encouragement.

Finally, Tony lifted his gaze again. His pupils were blown wide by fear and arousal. ‘Are your knots any good, Soldier?’

_ Oh, Tony _ .

‘I don’t know,’ Steve confessed as a soft smile crept onto his face. ‘But if you want to determine if they’re up to your standards, you could quiz me over dinner?’

Tony’s laugh turned into a grateful sob as Steve enveloped him into his arms and pressed a sweet kiss against his forehead. 

They’d be alright. They’d take care of one another from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed, leave a comment or kudos.   
Also, feel free to contact me if you know of more tags that should be added.


End file.
